New Beginnings
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: After a bad experience with her boyfriend of four years, Hermione decides she needs a change. What better place than New York? She will not think of anything other than work. She is determined. She will not let what happened with her ex happen again. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione," he said. "I want you to know that I've loved you for a long, long time and I do not feel that I can keep this from you for much longer,"

Dear Lord, he's going to propose to me! I thought.

I'm in my boyfriend, Alex's, home. It's been four years since we've been dating, and the same time I've been out of Hogwarts. He knows nothing of this, of course. I've decided I don't want a magical job—it makes it too hard to live in a muggle society if you have a magic job, and also, I don't want to be an auror or anything much—so I am now a criminal lawyer living in London with my very own apartment! I'm so proud of it. I met Alex one day in court. He's a lawyer too. We, I suppose, clicked. Anyway, I'm twenty one years old! I'm too young for this! I can't get married now! I have so many things to see, to do! I can't get tied down! I don't want this! I love him and all, but still!

What will I say? Oh dear god.

"I feel that I owe you enough to tell you—for I cannot keep lying…"

Wait. What? What's he saying?

"I've found someone else."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Jennifer. We got stuck in the lift one day, and she mentioned that she'd seen me around. And then she came really close to me, and… I don't know. She sort've took off her clothes, and I couldn't help myself…"

"You had SEX with her? A stranger? After you've been dating me for FOUR YEARS?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't control my feelings…"

"Your feelings or your fuc!ing dick?"

"Hermione, baby, don't be difficult,"

"I'm being difficult? Oh that's rich!" I passed a hand over my forehead in exasperation. "You're such fuc!ing bastard, you know that? I cannot believe I wasted the four best fuc!ing years of my life on you!" I had a good mind to strangle him.

He moved in closer to me, with a weird look in his eyes. He put his arm around my back. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaky.

He slid his hand down slowly to my butt before pulling me close and kissing me hard. I turned my head away, but he kept kissing down my neck. It was disgusting, and slimy and a side I'd never seen of Alex before. "Stop it." His hands wandered inside my shirt. I pulled out my wand but he was faster. He pulled out his own wand and said "Expelliarmus." My wand flew. "You're not the only wizard." He whispered. He started unbuttoning my shirt. I couldn't take it. I ran, and grabbed my wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed. He froze on the spot.

Tears streamed down my face. I buttoned my shirt, grabbed my things and apparated.

--

The next day, I packed my things. I gave in my notice at work. I called my family and friends and told them I was moving. Where? New York.

I could start over. No one would know me and I would know no one. I would concentrate on my job and work. I wouldn't even think of men.

Ever. All men are lying, cheating, bastards. It was a chant. Whenever I thought of what I was doing and the consequences, I would repeat it. And feel a lot better.

I was going to a place of new beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The plane ride was uneventful. I slept through most of it and watched a couple of movies. When I reached the airport, I felt somewhat groggy.

I was sleepy.

I went to the hotel where I'd made a reservation and slept for a while. I went to McDonalds and had dinner. I didn't feel much like looking around, so I didn't. I went back to the hotel and watched some TV. I could hear the wailing of a police siren, some blaring music, a screaming child, and general life. I've made the right decision, I thought. I could never meet anyone from school here. Or anyone I know, as a matter of fact.

--

Current…

The next morning, I start looking for a house. The hotel is seriously dipping into my savings. I'll have to pool some of my resources for the rent, too. And I have to get a job, too.

Thank god my ex-boss gave me an awesome letter of recommendation.

I start looking for a house. I circle possibilities in the newspaper.

There's a two-bedroom flat on the 15th floor with one bathroom and a spacious living room and moderately sized kitchen with a view of central park, high security and clean, pest-free hallways. It's fully furnished, too. And it's within my price range. It seems like my best bet, so I get an agent, and give her the details. In a while, she makes all the plans for me to move in.

In the meantime, I've found a good job, as a lawyer of course, in court and I think once I move into my new apartment things will settle down.

I'm trying to keep myself occupied as possible with work and stuff.

A month passes. I finally get some time off, so I decide to properly have a look around New York City. I've been here a month and I haven't even seen the Lady Liberty statue up close! Imagine that!

Anyway, I dress warmly, since its cold outside, and at the last minute throw on a pair of chandelier earrings. (Why not?) They look good with the rest of my outfit i.e. a dark green, long sleeved sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans and a nice-fitting knee-length black button down coat on top.

I leave the house feeling fresh and happy. I go down the elevator and walk out with a bounce in my step. I don't know why, I feel strangely happy today. The New York treatment is probably working for me. Suddenly, I pass someone who stands out from the ground of gray and black coats with hats pulled low over their faces and heads bent low. This person has an arrogant strut and pale blonde hair and skin that I regret to say that I recognized immediately.

I do a double take to see if I'm not completely mental, which I decide that I probably am. It can't be… no… MALFOY?! Oh Merlin. That's it. My life sucks. Like hell.

He appears to have frozen in confusion too, and stares at me with a tiny hint of recognition that says "I've seen you before but I haven't a clue who the hell you are." Then it clicks. I can see his expression change from one of curiosity, like 'hmm, who is this strange person I appear to have met before' to 'oh shit, not Granger!!!!!!'

"Malfoy?" I ask, disbelieving. It can't be. He's too grounded and wizardly pure blooded to move to New York. Right? Right????

"Stop sounding so bloody surprised, beaver. It makes me want to kill you. More than usual."

I roll my eyes. Oh yes. This is the same Malfoy. All the bubbly happiness I have in me a moment ago melts away. "What are you doing here, ferret?" I hiss.

"I could ask you the same thing, mudblood."

"I cannot believe you. It's been four years since Hogwarts and you still call me a mudblood? Honestly, I thought you had more brains than that."

"Mind keeping it down, idiot? People are going to think we know each other. I have to _live _here, you know. I have a street cred to protect,"

I snort. "Sure."

He rolls his eyes. I observe him. He doesn't look too bad. His silvery gray eyes look bright, as if they can see everything, despite the dark bluish-purple shadows under his eyes. His skin is just a few shades away from his hair, incredibly pale and translucent, like he hasn't seen the sun in years, and his hair is similarly extremely pale blonde. He's wearing a black turtleneck with jeans and a jacket/coat thing on top. He looks tired, but good. Maybe even kind of hot.

Okay. Who am I kidding, he is hot. Very hot. But what do I care? He's a ferret.

"And what about you?" he says before saying in a high pitched-very not like me- rendition of my voice "It's been four years since Hogwarts and you're still calling me a ferret?"

"I do not talk like that. And Malfoy, please. We have to share a city now. Can you stop being such a jackass?"

He sniffs, mock-wounded, and says "I was here first."

I stare at his childish expression for a moment, my jaw dropped in shock that he actually just said that, and before I can help myself, a giggle escapes. And another. Before I know it, I'm laughing insanely.

"You..should have…seen your…face…when…you said that!" I gasp in between giggles.

He stares at me for a moment, stunned, before laughing too.

Once we're done, he asks "Where are you going?"

"I was just wandering around, seeing the sights, you know."

"As it happens, I'm doing the same. Would you like a guided tour of New York City?"

I am stunned. He's _volunteering_ to talk to the mudblood? Wow. "Um, sure. I'd love that."


End file.
